just me and you alone
by KazanariTsubasa
Summary: Isuke was never a likable person to anyone accept for her mama and papa. But when she meets Haruki Sagae, everything changed in her life, as she felt loved for once, it was a strange feeling that she couldn't name, but she didn't let that stop her from working things out with the person whe was Sagae Haruki.


Tsubasa's P.O.V:

'BANG!'

I heared it, I felt it and I saw it. Noise. They suddenly appeared out of every corner these days, running about, being sent by this new enemy that we havn't uncovered yet, but we were close to succeeding in finding out who it was, which was a relief because we hated fighting noise these days, it was like every five minutes more noise would pop out of nowhere and try to cause mischief to us Symphogear users. But something was different about this group of noise, Of course they looked the same, and had the same strength as each other, and had small groups to fight in. but this was the worst it had ever been. Me and Maria got cornered by noise at the top of a building a few minutes ago, So we had no choice but to fight. We transformed and started to attack in synch, Our moves so similar, You'd think we were a reflection of another. But what we weren't expecting is, the noise slowly coming together and reforming to become a giant hideous alca noise. It got us right from behind, And it blew up right in our backs, forming a giant explosion that I protected myself from, using my blade as a shield to protect my body from being caught in the explosion. But then I realised that Maria wasn't with me.

"MARIA!"

She was pushed back by the sudden explosion, having no protection what so ever, and was pushed back near the edge of the building, now mere inches from falling off the edge of the building. She tripped. As fast as I could, I ran over just in time to catch her hand before she could Fall completely. She was dangling off the edge of the building, with me supporting and squeezing her right hand. But it was slipping out of my grasp slowly, and that just only made me squeeze it tighter.

"Let me go, Tsubasa..."

 _'Is she serious!?'_

Maria looked up at me and smiled, knowing that I couldn't hold her for long, the noise were slowly walking up behind Me and would soon kill me, but Maria came first, even if she wanted me to stay alive, But she knew I would 100% refuse to that kind of offer at the moment. I couldn't let Maria die. After all we have been through, I would never let her go this easily, she was my best friend after all. I knew, that if I let go, I would immediately regret that I ever even had the thought of letting go, I would blame myself until the breaking point, and just because I let go of her hand.

"Do you think I'm going to even listen to that kind of talk Maria?"

I replied, Tears threatening to fall, but I kept them concealed, knowing that If I cried, it would pain Maria's heart even more then it already was. I fake smiled at her, not wanting to lose hope and courage. My emotions eventually got the best of me after a few seconds, and small, delicate tears fell slowly down my cheeks and off my face and down the edge of the building. Maria just stared at me blankly for a few seconds, probably thinking I was a fool for crying at the worst time. But then the sides of her lips tugged into a small smile, her eyes showing sadness and grief. I couldn't let her risk her life for me again, I shall be the one to save her from the dark this time.

"you and I both know that you can't keep me up forever..."

Maria's eyes started to form tears, indicating that she knew what I was thinking, and that she disagreed with my thoughts. I couldn't. I wouldn't! My eyes showed great determination as I started to slowly pull her up, but with each inch I pulled her up, she started to slip more, and more. I couldn't bare it, I didn't want to think of anything else but saving her, even if it ment my life!

"don't talk like that! I'm going to save you, Even if you like it or not! You are my best friend, and probably even more! And for that! You deserve to be saved! I will never let you die Maria!"

I cried, looking at Maria's soft, loving, teal eyes. She showed thankfulness, and happiness. I want to save her. She shall not die. Not today. I have to much to confess to her, I need to express my feelings. NOW!

"Ts-Tsubasa... Thank you... I've wanted to hear something like that for a long time..."

Maria cried happily, staring at me happily with great gratitude evident on her face. I felt great courage, confessing to her like this. And she liked it. I shall never let her go, not after this, It's to early to think of her death. I need to think positive and believe I can save her. I shall put my love towards Maria first.

"I shall never let you go... Even if the world ends right now..."

I knew she believed in me now, And I her. We could truely trust each other. Maria...

"I wish I could say you're right but... It's to late..."

I could feel her hand slipping quickly from my grasp, I squeezed it tighter, hoping to stop it from slipping. I couldn't react fast enough though.

"Tsubasa... I know it's a bit late but... I love you... With everything I have..."

She whispered, knowing those words were to me and me only. Her fingers were slipping from my hand. She was falling. No. No. No! I couldn't let this happen! We just confessed our feelings for each other and Maria is al ready knocking at death's door.

But that was the moment I regretted everything. Her hand slipped out of mine.

"MARIA!"

I screamed watching her fall down to the bottom, her tears flying as she fell closer and closer to the bottom. My tears came down uncontrollably, I could not stop the massive pain in my heart. Then I suddenly turned around not wanting to watch Maria fall down to the bottom. I looked at the noise who were slowly coming towards me. I glared at them with pure hatred. I looked up at them, my eyes giving a look of 100% vengeance. And that was the first time I ever looked like I was going berserk. I silently whispered 'Ignite Module, Bakken!', Transforming my Ame No Habkiri into it's Ignite Module form. I looked at the noise threateningly, showing pure hatred to each and every one of them, promising death to each one. I could only utter one more sentence.

"DIE BASTARDS!"


End file.
